LUI: WHAT BECOMES OF THE BROKENHEARTED
by KaoriSolaris
Summary: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s’ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main? All Human. POV De Bella. Fic compagne de Elle: SSN
1. Chapter 1: Y a pas d'printemps

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. S'il faut un résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

…

_En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de résumé qui me convienne. Si vous avez une suggestion, je suis tout ouïe! Mais trêve de parlotte. _

* * *

**LUI**: **What becomes of the BrokenHearted**

_« La pire souffrance est dans la solitude qui l'accompagne »._

_André MALRAUX : __La condition humaine__._

**Chapitre 1****: ****Y a pas d'printemps**(Edith Piaf)

J'avais vingt ans. Ce soir-là, je sortais de la bibliothèque. Mon sanctuaire, mon refuge. Bientôt mon chez-moi. Personne ne m'attendait. Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup pour leur travail mais jamais je ne me serais décrite comme livrée à moi-même. J'avais depuis longtemps l'habitude de m'occuper de moi. Je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne. Je me suffisais. Cependant…

Mon quotidien se résumait à quelques mots : études, lecture et travail. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mes loisirs se confondaient avec ces trois notions. Mes seules amies. Dur, dur de se lier lorsqu'on vous ballotte d'un coin à l'autre. Vous changez de maison. Beaucoup. Ces déménagements habituels, tous les deux ou trois mois ne vous dérangent pas. Lorsque vous êtes enfant, c'est même un jeu. La nouveauté exerce encore un attrait pour vous.

Au début, vous essayez de vous faire des amis, mais très vite, à force de subir toujours ces déplacements, vous vous rendez compte que vos efforts sont vains et vous déchantez. Vous demeurerez toujours la nouvelle, l'étrangère, celle qui arrive en cours d'année. Le boulet qu'il faut se coltiner, à qui il faut faire visiter l'établissement. Vous devez recommencer cette même routine, répondre aux mêmes questions et tout ça pour quoi? Pour repartir sitôt installé.

Vous êtes entouré de personnes mais en fin de compte, la solitude vous hante. Petit à petit, inexorablement, vous vous fermez au monde. A quoi bon? C'est triste, surtout à huit ans.

Depuis, douze ans se sont écoulés. Douze, un si petit chiffre mais qui signifie un temps. Des années. C'est si long que ça pèse. Vous voulez pleurer, vous délivrer de cette sensation oppressante mais rien ne sort. Vous portez ce fardeau depuis si longtemps que vous ne savez même plus comment vous en dépêtrer. Vous désespérez et en même temps, vous devez tenter, fournir tout ce que vous avez parce que sinon, il sera trop tard. C'est comme se voir sombrer dans un puits sans fin et on se dit qu'il faut s'accrocher car sinon, on ne saura jamais retrouver la lumière.

Un combat intérieur comme il s'en trouve chez tous.

Voilà ce à quoi je songeais en descendant les paliers imposants de la bâtisse municipale. Le ciel dégagé et le son de la brise me caressaient le visage. Les réverbères familiers semblaient m'encourager, je me sentais forte. Prête à conquérir le monde. En réalité, cela ne durait que quelques heures auxquelles succédaient la morosité tranquille et l'acceptation, la résignation.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'écouter de la musique en travaillant. J'avais besoin d'un rythme à suivre, tel un guide. Plus particulièrement, lorsque je rencontrais des difficultés dans ma tâche, je m'échappais sur un son endiablé. Mes pensées vagabondaient alors avant de revenir sur ma feuille mais lorsque je m'enflammais au point de finir avant la limite de temps que je me fixais, Edith Piaf m'accompagnait. Sa voix me calmait et je m'enveloppais dans cette douceur avant de remballer mes affaires. Porter un casque sur les oreilles m'aidait à ignorer les bruits environnementaux et me construire une bulle, un cocon. J'aimais porter mon regard autour de moi avec un fond sonore qui m'encourageait à "planer", à ne pas m'appesantir sur la réalité.

Il y avait toujours ce groupe de personnes en face de moi. Toutes plus étranges que les autres. Comme une guilde. Une copie du personnage de Doc du film _Retour vers le passé_ présidait leur table. Enfin, sans les lunettes et avec une barbe. Ce Doc m'inspirait confiance. Dans l'Ancien Temps, je l'aurais sans peine vu comme un druide. Venaient ensuite ces deux filles, des espèces d'hippies branchées, sveltes et parfaitement assorties, très vivantes et qui m'interrompaient souvent car leur voix portait loin malgré mes écouteurs. J'aurais souhaité que leur joie de vivre déteigne sur moi.

A côté d'elles, un jeune homme et un peu plus en retrait, un autre. Le premier portait des lunettes. Brun, taciturne, de style classique, c'était mon père tout craché dans sa jeunesse. Et le dernier… C'est drôle, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans un tel endroit. Il n'était pas le genre à s'enfermer ici le soir mais plutôt à sortir et faire la fête. Enfin, physiquement. Il avait quelque chose qui attirait l'œil. Cinq personnes totalement opposées mais qui se trouvaient pourtant réunies. Un vrai sujet d'observation pour moi. Totalement fascinant.

Ainsi, je prenais le chemin de la maison. Seulement, il se faisait tard et j'avais une tendance à m'effrayer facilement. Jamais, je n'étais sortie après vingt heures du soir. Pour rentrer, je devais traverser un petit parc puis je ne devais marcher que dix minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Hors, il devait bien être minuit passé et la circulation s'amoindrissait. Je pouvais même entendre mes pas résonner au loin. Mon cœur battait la chamade et juste au moment de passer le portail du jardin, je stoppai net. Les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient pas, plongeant le square dans la plus totale obscurité. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour bifurquer et faire un détour. Je pensais perdre au plus dix minutes mais au moins, j'étais rassurée.

Je ne connaissais pas du tout la ville. Nous nous y étions établis définitivement seulement trois semaines auparavant et je ne sortais pas. Mes parents continuaient leurs allers-retours à l'étranger mais désormais, ils le faisaient par choix et cela ne me changeait pas de mon tranquille emploi du temps. J'avais l'habitude. De toute façon, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Laurent.

Je me perdis. Après maintes et maintes tentatives dans l'espoir de reconnaître une rue, rien n'y fit. Je ne voulais pas céder à la panique mais que faire? Il était maintenant une heure du matin et la seule solution qui m'apparut alors fut de revenir vers la bibliothèque afin de traverser ce satané parc. Je m'exécutai, la mort dans l'âme. Et là, Doc se trouvait les marches de l'édifice municipal. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et soupirant maintes fois, je me dirigeai vers lui et je lui demandai mon chemin. Il me renseigna de bonne grâce. Rassérénée, je le remerciai de tout mon cœur et suivis ses indications. Une demi-heure après, je me couchai bien au chaud avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait que je m'égare pour sortir de ma coquille mais j'avais momentanément réussi. Une petite bataille en ma faveur mais le plus important était que j'avais réalisé que je pouvais gagner.

* * *

**AN**: J'ai décidé que mes chansons du chapitre en seront également les titres.

Premières impressions?


	2. Chapter 2: Toi moi

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

* * *

**Chapitre 2****: ****Toi+Moi **(Grégoire)

Le lendemain, l'ivresse de la veille ne m'avait pas quittée. Au contraire, elle semblait s'installer et je ne m'en sentais que plus forte.

Je me levai, pris mon petit-déjeuner et sortis pour faire les courses. C'est étrange comme j'avais l'impression de vivre seule. Je m'occupais de remplir le réfrigérateur, de faire le ménage de temps en temps… mais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de payer un loyer ni les charges inhérentes. Pourtant, j'étais complètement indépendante. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu emménager toute seule mais pourquoi quitter le cocon familial alors qu'il était toujours vide? J'entendais toujours les autres déclamer avec de grands gestes qu'ils avaient hâte de partir de la maison, de ne plus dépendre de leurs parents mais moi, je vivais ainsi depuis mes seize ans. Je n'étais pas désœuvrée ou seule pour autant grâce à Laurent que je connaissais depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Laurent était comme un ange gardien à mes yeux. Il travaillait pour nous comme majordome. Il veillait sur la maison mais également sur moi, à sa manière.

Mon petit job au Conservatoire me convenait parfaitement et se trouvait être gratifiant même si je me trouvais n'officier que comme remplaçante. Cependant, j'adorais littéralement toutes les formes d'art, surtout si c'était en rapport avec la musique. Celle-ci m'était nécessaire alors, bien que Lauren ou Trudy considéraient ma tâche comme ingrate, j'étais satisfaite.

Je flânai dans les rayons de l'épicerie. Je pris tout mon temps pour choisir mes articles; je n'avais pas tellement hâte de rentrer à la maison mais à quoi bon traîner des pieds? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais rendez-vous quelque part. Je sortis de ma torpeur et passai à la caisse. Bonjour, au-revoir, je payai mes achats, morose. Je savais bien que mon pic d'énergie et de joie de vivre était passé. Retour à la case départ. Tout, les gestes de la caissière, ses mimiques, celles des clients environnant, tout me paraissait si prévisible, si automatique que je ne pouvais que me demander: à quoi bon tout ça? J'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais pas couru de marathon ni grimpé le Mont Rushmore mais j'étais lasse. A quoi bon?

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie lorsque mon œil fut attiré par quelque chose de flashant, de rose. Je m'immobilisai. Après une courte seconde de réflexion où je m'interrogeai sur la question de savoir si je laissais ma curiosité l'emporter ou pas, je soupirai et m'approchai du panneau d'affichage. Je pris en main le petit papier rose qui m'avait appelée et le lus.

Une espèce de club cherchait à recruter une personne pour assurer une rubrique de leur journal. Je restai accrochée. De prime abord, elle avait attiré mon œil par la couleur criarde du papier mais je ne pouvais pas m'en décrocher. Oui, j'étais scotchée. Comment un tel morceau de papier pouvait exercer un tel magnétisme sur moi? C'était absurde et pourtant…

Le style d'écriture utilisé me plaisait. De typographie anglaise, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne moderne puisse écrire comme ça. Un vrai art! Cela différait totalement de ma manière d'écrire qui était à mon image, banale, terne, sans rien d'extravagant. Sans compter la manière dont le texte était rédigé. Pas du tout comme les phrases laconiques auxquelles on s'attend mais plutôt comme un récit. Un badinage. J'aimais. Si l'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un texte alors je l'étais irrémédiablement.

Je ne réfléchis qu'une fois avant de décrocher complètement le papier et de le fourrer dans ma poche. Cela serait un bon moyen de m'ouvrir aux autres, me convaincs-je. En réalité, j'étais hypnotisée. Je sortis du magasin en fredonnant, chose rare. Je n'avais pas confiance en ma voix. Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial mais je m'en accomodais.

Je me reposais avant de reprendre mentalement mon agenda. Mon prochain cours commençait à dix heures, ce qui me laissait le temps d'organiser mes affaires pour la danse à seize heures et la bibliothèque à dix-neuf heures. J'insérai un livre en plus avec mes cahiers. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup en cours. Je n'apprenais rien de nouveau alors plutôt que de faire preuve d'absentéisme, je préférais lire. Au moins, personne ne me dérangeait et si le professeur se montrait instructif, je me trouvais aux premières loges pour ne pas en rater une miette même si c'était plus que rare.

Plus tard, je me destinais à l'enseignement de la littérature ou bien de la danse ou encore de la musique. Mon avenir restait encore vague, songeai-je, blasée, en courant vers le Conservatoire.

Je l'aimais bien ce Conservatoire, il se montrait plus accueillant que ceux que j'avais visités avant et plus convivial. De plus, il proposait des activités intéressantes et certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas au programme des autres. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais commencé à prendre des cours de piano puis, comme on déménageait tout le temps, j'avais fini mon apprentissage en autodidacte avant de commencer d'autres instruments. Mon rêve absolu en ce temps-là. Etre un orchestre à moi toute seule.

« Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, tr… Lève plus haut Cathy!

- Mais je peux pas Bella, ça fait mal!

- Mais lève quand même. Plus tard, si tu t'entraînes, tu seras capable de plus, je te l'assure.

Cathy, une petite nouvelle de six ans. L'âge où tout est le plus facile à assimiler, comme une éponge. Elle mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage mais abandonnait face à l'effort. Et de l'effort, il lui en fallait si elle voulait s'améliorer. Je soupirai en attendant qu'elle se décide. Je savais qu'elle le ferait. Elle rêvait d'être la prochaine Ginger même si elle n'avait pas de Fred. Pas encore. Elle fit la moue puis abdiqua.

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

- Fait plus qu'essayer. Tu dois le faire. On reprend! Un, deux, trois… »

J'avais eu énormément de chance de pouvoir être l'assistante du professeur. Elle était souvent absente et je devais alors la remplacer mais je n'en plaignais pas. Ce poste me plaisait et j'y prenais plaisir. Mon père m'avait mise en contact avec les directeurs du Conservatoire en arrivant à Seattle. Au départ, je devais seulement assurer la répétition pour les musiciens, tâche dont je m'acquittais honorablement puis, au détour d'un couloir, j'avais atterri dans ce cours. Spectatrice, je m'étais portée volontaire pour l'achever lorsque madame Cope avait dû partir en urgence. Au lieu de me sermonner comme je m'y attendais, les directeurs m'avaient alors offert ce poste. Etre répétiteur ne m'emportait pas, entendre encore et encore le même morceau me rendait folle. Je préférais nettement jouer au gré de mes envies, sans qu'on ne m'impose quoi que ce soit. Un esprit libre doit pouvoir voltiger et se poser à sa guise, _dixit_ ma mère.

L'heure prit fin. Je devais attendre dix-huit heures. Soixante minutes qui s'écouleraient vite. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, je respirai un grand coup avant d'insérer un disque dans le lecteur et de me mettre en place. Une demi-seconde passa avant que la musique ne démarre et je me détendis.

[**Whine up**** de Kat Deluna. **Lien dans mon profil**.**]

Chanson entendue à la radio ce matin. Un coup de foudre même si ce n'était pas le genre de musique que j'affectionnais. Cependant, le rythme était parfait. Lorsque les premières percussions retentirent, je me libérai. Dans un de mes nombreux rêves, j'étais chorégraphe mais ce rêve-là n'était plus si loin. Si je réussissais mon concours, je savais que j'aurais les portes ouvertes pour accomplir ce rêve, pour aller jusqu'au bout de ma passion.

Cette heure était ma bulle d'air. Je ris. Je volais, j'enchaînais les pas, je virevoltais. J'étais heureuse. J'avais avec moi toute une pochette de CDs dans le même genre. De quoi me tenir occupée jusqu'au prochain cours.

Je m'arrêtai dix minutes avant. J'avais soif. Après avoir bu, j'observai encore l'affichette de l'offre. J'aimais l'humour de ce texte. Combien de temps me faudrait-il encore avant d'affirmer ma personnalité de cette manière? Et si je me présentais? Cela serait l'occasion de sortir de ma coquille, de m'ouvrir au monde. Me laisseraient-ils une chance malgré mon jeune âge, mon inexpérience et ma fadeur? Et s'ils refusaient? Est-ce que c'était la peine que je le fasse si c'était pour essuyer une nouvelle déception? Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller au pessimisme. Je devais y aller! Il le fallait.

Une alarme. Les enfants arrivèrent petit à petit.

Une petite fille fit timidement son entrée. Une nouvelle. Elle était accompagnée par le jeune homme qui me rappelait mon père. Il rassura sa sœur qui nous jetait des coups d'œil furtifs avec crainte. Tout se passerait bien. Il serait là pour la regarder et la soutenir. Un grand frère attentionné, pris-je note en souriant. Je me détournais d'eux pour leur laisser le temps, lui de la rassurer, elle de se préparer et j'insérai un nouveau disque dans la chaîne.

Les premières notes du piano se firent entendre. Chopin. Mon compositeur préféré.

« Les enfants, à vos places!

J'attendis qu'ils exécutent mes ordres. Seule, la nouvelle resta en marge, les joues rougies.

Je fus frappée par l'appréhension qui se dégageait s'elle. Ne pas penser à ton enfance, chantonnai-je mentalement en tentant de garder mon calme. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, apeurée. J'eus de la peine pour elle.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Sandy.

- Moi, c'est Bella. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer. Comme tu es nouvelle, je vais t'installer là, près de moi. Comme ça, si tu as du mal quelque part, je serai près de toi, d'accord?

Sandy hocha la tête sans mot dire. Les premiers cours étaient toujours les plus difficiles. Suivre les autres, s'intégrer, rire. Un exercice que j'avais négligé depuis longtemps.

- On commence doucement les enfants. On s'étire. Bras tendus au maximum, pieds en V...

J'attendis quelques instants pour que mes élèves puissent bien s'échauffer puis je repris.

- Vous continuez comme ça un moment. Je vais mettre autre chose pour le tempo. On va faire autrement. Alors, voyons ça… J'ai trouvé!

[**Please, don't stop the music**** de Rihanna**.]

Lauren pouvait crier de désespoir autant qu'elle voulait sous prétexte que je ne respectais pas la musique, moi, je pensais que cette réflexion ne valait que pour elle. Les enfants avaient besoin de sentir véritablement la musique, son rythme, son tempo pour pouvoir se mouvoir et fusionner avec et tout le monde savait bien qu'ils étaient plus sensibles à des musiques actuelles et de leur temps pour cela. J'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour les sensibiliser à Chopin ou Schumann.

- On court sur place. En rythme. A chaque boum boum, on se baisse et on se relève en sautant. Pieds joints… Maintenant, on lève les bras. Pieds bien à plat, parallèles. On tend bien et on mouline. En avant, en arrière… La tête, pivotez de haut en bas, de gauche à droite… Et pour finir, les flexions!

Entre chaque exercice, j'attendis une vingtaine de secondes afin d'être sûre qu'ils se dépensaient assez. Je me souvenais d'un ancien professeur qui affirmait que lorsqu'on avait le pouls à 120, c'était signe qu'on était en bonne voie pour ne pas de plier de muscle. Il avait raison.

- Oooh, râlèrent les enfants en boudant.

- Oui, je sais. Vous détestez ça. Mais vous allez y passer. Allez! Pour Sandy. Et vous le faites bien!

- Mais tu trouves toujours une raison pour qu'on le fasse bien. La dernière fois, c'était parce que y avait du soleil!

J'éclatai de rire. C'était fourbe mais le travail paierait à long terme. Les enfants se plaignaient d'aise mais ils me faisaient craquer.

- Et c'est si rare qu'il faut bien le fêter, Nessie! De toute façon, il faut toujours bien s'échauffer les muscles. Mais tu verras, un jour, tu me remercieras! »

L'heure prit fin rapidement. Plus aucune fille ne s'était plainte et Sandy faisait preuve de zèle et de bonne volonté. Elle avait vite pris de l'aisance en constatant que les autres n'étaient pas si avantagées que cela. Elle les rattraperait vite. Elle partit en riant et en sautillant, la main dans celle de son frère. Celui-ci m'adressa un bref hochement de tête et un sourire avant de franchir le palier à son tour.

Dehors, les rayons du soleil me caressèrent la peau tandis que je me rendais au lieu de recrutement de la Tentation. Apparemment, c'était le nom du journal en question. Son local se situait juste à côté de la bibliothèque et je me demandais toujours ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte taguée Tentation lorsque je passais devant. Désormais, j'avais une réponse.

Sept heures et demie. Etait-il trop tard? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire? Je n'avais préparé aucun discours, rien qui puisse démontrer ma détermination. Et si je rebroussais chemin? Je frappai avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis:

« Entrez! »

Je m'exécutai et stoppai net. Je ne pus retenir un Oh de surprise. Devant moi, la tribu de la bibliothèque que j'aimais détailler furtivement. La seule pensée que j'eus à ce moment fut:

« Comment il a fait pour arriver aussi vite? »

* * *

**AN**: Et voilà, chapitre 2. Le moment est venu de mettre en place mon système. Une review pour un teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme les vagues. Ca peut affluer ou pas, être violent ou non mais si vous mettez en-dessous un Rob ou un Darcy en chemise blanche, c'est toujours bon.


	3. Chapter 3: Colore

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

* * *

**Chapitre 3****: ****Colore **(Les Innocents)

« Bonsoir, je viens pour votre annonce, débitai-je d'une voix blanche.

Je me retins pour ne pas me taper la tête contre la porte en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Super, comme entrée en matière, grondai-je à l'encontre de mon trac.

- Oui?

- Je suis consciente que je n'ai aucune référence et que je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'écriture ou dans l'art de tenir une rubrique mais il faut que vous me laissiez une chance.

Il faut… Car oui, il le fallait absolument. Il en allait de moi, de ma vie, de mon futur. C'était ma porte pour m'ouvrir au monde et me lier avec des personnes. Je devais décrocher ce job, même si je devais travailler gratuitement!

- Donc, tu n'as pas de CV intéressant à nous proposer… alors pourquoi?

- Je suis passionnée par les arts, j'aime lire et je le ferai gratuitement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payée. Mais donnez-moi juste une semaine et je ferai mes preuves.

C'était cuit. Pourquoi avais-je proposé ce délai aussi court? C'était tout bonnement impossible que je puisse les convaincre en…

- Bon, on va tenter le coup alors. Je te donne un thème, je te demande juste de me donner un court article répondant à mes attentes. Pour la semaine prochaine, même heure. D'accord?

- Oui.

J'appréhendai. Je n'étais pas habituée à écrire mais je n'ignorai pas qu'il fallait que j'excelle pour intégrer ce journal. En fait, si. J'étais plus douée pour écrire que pour parler mais est-ce que cela suffisait pour autant?

- Le déni de grossesse.

Je laissai un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Même si ce phénomène n'était pas très connu, j'étais versée dans ce domaine-là à cause de ma mère, Renée. Elle se plaisait à me raconter par le plus menu détail à quel point le fait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait ma venue l'avait bouleversée. Elle venait seulement d'avoir dix-huit ans et commençait à peine son école de commerce. Néanmoins, grâce à Charlie qui lui avait apporté toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin, elle avait vite surmonté le choc et avait pris goût à son nouveau rôle de parent.

- Juste une question? Je suis jugée sur le contenu de mon texte, sur la forme ou sur les deux ?

D'où me venait cette audace? Jamais, je n'aurais osé élever la voix, surtout dans une situation pareille. Je fulminai contre moi-même.

- Est-ce important ?

- Eh bien, oui. Parce qu'en ce qui concerne le contenu, je peux tout de suite vous donner un topo alors que pour la forme, une bonne nuit et vous n'aurez même pas besoin d'attendre une semaine. Vous aurez mon papier demain.

- Je suis curieux maintenant. Parle.

- Le déni de grossesse se définit comme le fait pour une femme enceinte de ne pas avoir conscience de l'être. C'est ce que rappelle le Dr , pédopsychiatre français, dans une thèse qui fait référence, _Déni de grossesse, essai de compréhension psychopathologique._

Une des idées fausses circulant sur le déni est qu'il ne peut concerner que de très jeunes femmes ou des femmes "attardées". Rien n'est plus faux, comme le prouve une étude française récente menée pendant de sept ans auprès de 2 550 femmes.

Cette étude fait surtout ressortir que près de la moitié des femmes victimes d'un déni est déjà mère d'un ou de deux enfants (26 femmes sur les 56 étudiées). Le fait d'être déjà mère ne protège donc pas contre le déni, et ne permet pas de facto à la femme de "reconnaître", d'avoir conscience de son état de grossesse. Autre information de poids : tous les milieux sociaux sont concernés. Le déni n'a donc pas une explication "sociale" mais, comme les principales affections psychiatriques, il est réparti au hasard dans la population.

Le déni de grossesse doit être considéré comme une maladie. La femme enceinte en plein déni en est la première victime.

En même temps, lorsque sa maladie fait d'autres victimes qu'elle, le plus souvent, lé bébé, il faut prendre des mesures qui nécessitent de concilier deux buts, guérir la femme tout en la faisant prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Le problème réside dans le juste dosage de ladite mesure.

[**AN: **_**http://www (dot) afrdg (dot) info/article (dot) php3?id_article=1**_]

Je repris mon souffle. Jamais, je n'avais pris la parole aussi longtemps. J'étais plus laconique, succincte. Je restai hébétée, ce n'était pas mon genre de m' «enflammer» comme ça. J'attendis la réaction de Doc avec appréhension. Celle–ci tarda à venir mais je n'osai prononcer un mot de plus. Nerveusement, je triturai mes doigts et me balançai d'un pied à l'autre gauchement. Il toussa avant de relever sa tête, une curieuse étincelle au fond des yeux:

« Joli discours, surtout quand on sait qu'il a été improvisé. Langage clair, précis, soutenu, ce que j'attendais. Contenu bien argumenté: problème-solution. Objectif tout en prenant à témoin. OK. Je t'embauche. Tu seras payée à la prestation, bien entendu. Le salaire n'est pas mirobolant mais la passion t'anime et ça me plaît. Tu travailleras en solo mais l'aide de l'équipe ne t'est évidemment pas refusée.

- L'équipe?, interrogeai-je en me tournant vers l'équipe en question.

Je m'immobilisai. Pourquoi celui-là m'incendiait-il du regard? Pourquoi restait-il focalisé sur mes mains? Soudainement, j'eus envie de me terrer au fond d'un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir. J'étais prise au piège.

- Ah oui! Suis-je distrait. J'en oublie les règles de courtoisie avec tout cela mais tu ne reconnais aucun d'entre nous?

J'inspectai brièvement les personnes qui me faisaient face mais rien à faire…

- Non, je suis désolée si ça peut paraître bête mais je suis arrivée en ville il n'y a même pas un mois alors je ne suis pas très au courant.

- Alors, tu as Alice et Rosalie. Elles s'occupent respectivement de la rubrique BD et musique.

Ensuite, voilà Emmett pour la littérature, Edward pour l'actualité et moi-même, Arthur, pour les sciences.

Nous ne sommes que des amateurs réunis par notre hebdo, la Tentation mais tu constateras que nous nous donnons entièrement pour nos numéros. Rosalie est connue localement pour son groupe de musique de rock, l'Arcade et elle commence à se faire remarquer aux concours nationaux. Alice participe régulièrement au festival de la BD d'Angoulême, en France et c'est grâce à son talent que la ville lui offre ses billets. Emmett, c'est le plus timide. Il n'ose pas tellement se lancer mais j'arriverai à le convaincre de faire lire ses ouvrages, dit-il avec un clin d'œil souriant vers moi.

Edward se destine au journalisme donc tu peux le questionner sur n'importe quoi, il saura te répondre et t'orienter. Quant à moi, je suis professeur à l'université de Seattle au département de la Recherche. Nous avons monté ce journal au départ parce qu'il n'en existait pas qui s'adresse aux étudiants et désormais, ça fait partie de nous.

On ne se donne pas de sujet pour les numéros. On écrit au gré de nos envies. Tu peux traiter de ce que tu veux tant que ça reste convenable, tout de même. Celle qui occupait ta place faisait le cinéma mais tu n'es pas obligée de la reprendre. Tu as le choix d'autre chose. Quelle est ta préférence en ce qui concerne ta rubrique …. Hum…?

Comment pouvait-on débiter autant de mots en aussi peu de temps? J'étais essoufflée pour lui mais trouvai néanmoins en moi les ressources pour répondre.

- Bella.

- Vraiment distrait, désolé encore. Ha ha ha…. Donc?

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

- Les arts, en général. Cela couvre plus qu'un thème et j'aime ça. La peinture, les compositeurs, les danseurs… Tous devraient être reconnus peu importe leur domaine.

- J'accepte. Tu devras seulement sortir du temporel, je pense que tu peux faire ça?

J'acquiesçai, songeuse.

- Oui, je comprends. Ce n'est pas intéressant de parler de gens qui ont leur quart d'heure de gloire qu'à cause d'émissions futiles alors que d'autres, talentueux, galèrent.

- Exactement. Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même endroit», tonitrua-t-il en balançant négligemment sa main.

Je clignai des yeux. Ce Doc, avait l'art et la manière de congédier les autres. Sûrement un « truc » de prof. Arthur, ça lui allait bien. Sage et un peu anglais par bien des bords.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque la voix rugissante de Doc m'interrompit dans ma réflexion :

« En fait, Bella, tu as su trouver ton chemin avec mes indications?

Il se souvenait de moi, réalisai-je avec une joie hors normes. Je n'étais pas si transparente que ça, alors…

- Oui, ha ha, je suis rentrée sans encombre. La prochaine fois, je ferai attention à l'heure quand je travaille.

- Tu habites où, couina une voix.

C'était la première fois qu'une des filles m'adressait la parole. Alice, si je me rappelais bien. Brune, échevelée, petite, un lutin joyeux.

- Ce n'est pas très loin. Seulement une petite dizaine de minutes à pied d'ici, trente si on ne coupe pas par le parc. Dans la 30ème.

- On est voisines alors. Je suis dans la 29ème.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds en claquant des mains, trépignant littéralement. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus… Edwin, non, Edward se renfrogner et serrer le poing à en faire blanchir ses jointures sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'étais intriguée.

- On va pouvoir rentrer ensemble si tu le veux bien.

- Je suis d'accord, répondis-je gênée.

Je n'aimais pas du tout être le centre d'attention. Les dernières minutes m'avaient suffi. Je rougis. Ils devaient me trouver bizarre. Encore une fois, soupirai-je mentalement. Rosalie se joignit à nous.

- Tu as des loisirs?

- Eh bien, je fais de la danse et je joue quelques instruments…, la renseignai-je d'une voix de souris.

- Lesquels, enchaîna-t-elle toute excitée.

- Du piano, de la guitare, du violon et de la batterie.

- Rien que ça, rit-elle.

Rosalie avait une voix assez grave qui contrastait avec son physique de mannequin. A côté d'elle, je me sentis comme un «sac à patates». Elle m'impressionnait mais le fait qu'elle ait un groupe reconnu, même à petite échelle, contribuait à me faire me sentir proche d'elle étrangement. Elle aussi vivait pour la musique.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour jouer en public, ajoutai-je rapidement.

Je connaissais mon niveau mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour paraître devant des personnes. Je me mettais à nu, me découvrais lorsque je jouais et quelque part, je ressentais le besoin de me protéger. Je ne voulais pas être jugée. Emmett ne tarda pas à prendre la parole lui aussi.

- Tu as quel âge?

Quelle drôle de question, me fis-je la réflexion.

- J'ai vingt ans. Pourquoi?

- Je me disais bien que tu étais jeune mais comment tu as fait pour te retrouver prof de danse alors?

- C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait. Mais je ne suis pas prof. Seulement assistante. Je tente le concours cette année pour le devenir.

A ce stade-là, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. Si ça continuait, j'allais virer au rouge cramoisi. Doc restait silencieux, nous écoutant attentivement. Il se grattait le menton sans y penser. Je ne pourrais pas l'appeler par son prénom. Doc lui convenait très bien. En était-il de même pour les autres?

Edward intervint en interpellant Doc:

- Hé, Doc, j'ai un truc à faire. Je reviendrai dans une heure. »

Cela répondit à mon interrogation et me rassura. Je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit en nous saluant brièvement. Lorsque la porte se referma, les questions fusèrent de plus belle. Je me sentais à l'aise. Surtout avec Emmett. Son calme déteignait sur moi. Il possédait une voix magnifique. Posée, harmonieuse, à l'image de son visage. Son regard bleu et familier m'apaisait. Rosalie et Alice se montraient autant enjouées et pleines d'entrain qu'à la bibliothèque et avec elles, je regrettais d'être enfant unique. Si j'avais eu des sœurs, j'aurais souhaité que cela fût elles. Doc restait une figure paternelle pour moi. Le grand sage qui guide le héros dans les films. Celui qui connaît tout de la vie et prend toujours les bonnes décisions. Restait Edward. Il n'était pas resté longtemps mais le fait qu'il souhaite devenir journaliste contrastait avec son attitude nonchalante. J'avais tout de même remarqué qu'il possédait un grand sens d'observation et de la répartie. J'étais tombée sur un ou deux exemplaires de la Tentation à la fac et maintenant que je savais à qui correspondaient les pseudonymes employés, je comprenais la cause de ma fascination initiale. Cinq personnes réunies autour d'un journal. Romantique. L'heure tournait et je me rappelai qu'il fallait que je travaille. J'avais une dissertation à rendre le lendemain et je voulais la peaufiner avant. Je pris congé d'eux et me dirigeai vers mon siège habituel dans la salle de recherche. Je mis mes écouteurs et m'attelai à ma tâche, pensive. Pourquoi me détestait-il? Que lui avais-je fait?

* * *

**AN**: Effectivement, les dialogues coïncident avec ceux d'ESSN. Pour la précision: les deux histoires peuvent être lues séparément, sans préjudice pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Elles ne sont que complémentaires.

Review=teaser.


	4. Chapter 4: Mao boy

_**Ts Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

* * *

**Chapitre 4****: ****Mao boy **(Indochine)

La solitude m'entourait. J'avais huit ans. De par mes origines latines, les autres enfants se montraient souvent sectaires. Toujours même. La seule fille de couleur dans une école de blancs ou de noirs, forcément, ça se remarquait. Surtout quand elle arrivait en milieu d'année. Même les noirs me chahutaient. Ils avaient un rituel. A chaque récréation, c'était à celui qui saurait m'attraper le plus vite. Ensuite, ils me faisaient avaler n'importe quoi. De la boue, de la craie, tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Un jour, Grâce Mallory était venue vers moi dans cette école de Washington. Elle m'avait consolé en me donnant un bonbon, avait essuyé mes larmes. Pour la première fois, j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sur son épaule frêle. C'était un moment particulier pour moi. On m'offrait du réconfort. On était gentil avec moi. Je me sentais sur un nuage. Nous étions devenues amies. Je lui amenais des bonbons et elle m'apportait son amitié.

J'étais aux anges quand elle m'invita à son goûter d'anniversaire. Les autres enfants de la classe seraient là mais je n'en avais cure. Grâce me faisait tout oublier. Lorsqu'arriva le jour J, j'enfilai ma plus belle robe. Ma mère me coiffa du mieux qu'elle put pour que je sois ravissante, selon ses dires. Je me sentais bien, pour une fois, j'étais une petite fille normale qui allait à un anniversaire. Son premier goûter. Ce n'était pas mon anniversaire mais ce jour-là, j'avais le cœur en fête.

Lorsque ma mère me déposa, j'étais nerveuse mais contente. Grâce m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire et elle m'entraîna vite par la main dans le jardin derrière.

Sa maison m'intimidait. Elle était chaleureuse et pleine de vie. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Je riais, je chantais, je dansais. Même les autres ne m'embêtaient pas, se contentant de me lancer des regards mauvais. Mais je les ignorais. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce jour.

Arriva le gâteau.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour. Je me joignis à eux. Curieusement, ils me laissèrent passer, faisant des messes basses entre eux. Grâce riait avec Lauren, sa cousine de vingt ans son aînée – celle avec qui je devais travailler plus tard – et Carmen, une fille qui ne m'aimait pas du tout. Mais je ne fis rien. Grace fêtait ses huit ans et c'était son jour à elle. Je ne voulais pas le lui gâcher même si j'étais jalouse. Et Grâce n'était pas à moi.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Carmen, s'éloignant un peu de moi mais le fait qu'elle m'avait invitée m'avait rassurée. Je n'étais pas laissée pour compte. La mère de Grâce coupa les parts et après avoir achevé son travail, s'en alla de l'autre côté. Grâce prit la première, la posa sur une assiette et se dirigea vers moi. Elle riait toujours comme si elle venait d'accomplir une farce. C'était bizarre. J'avais comme un pressentiment. Lancinant, troublant. Je ne pouvais l'ignorer. Il revenait sans cesse me hanter.

Grâce se planta devant moi. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Ses parents se tenaient toujours éloignés, ne voulant sûrement pas troubler la fête. Cela devait être une règle tacite, que les adultes et enfants soient séparés. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil circulaire puis :

« Bella, c'est pas juste.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste, bégayai-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Parce que. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui et ta robe est plus belle que la mienne!»

Sur ce, elle me jeta la part au visage. La crème chantilly atterrit droit sur mon front pour dégouliner le long de mon nez et j'étais barbouillée de blanc. Grâce continua de rire encore et encore avec Carmen et avec les autres enfants pendant que je pleurais.

J'étais submergée de chagrin et humiliée. Grâce que je croyais mon amie, m'avait trahie. Je me sentais atrocement seule au monde. J'aurais voulu me tapir dans une caverne et ne jamais plus en ressortir. Ce jour-là, je décidai que je ne tenterai plus de m'intégrer aux autres. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Plus de dix après, en y repensant, ma vue se brouillait. La peine m'emplissait encore. Je réalisai que cette histoire m'avait littéralement écrasée et qu'elle m'avait empêchée par la suite de m'ouvrir au monde. J'étais une ourse parmi les hommes. Je compensais mon vide affectif par de multiples activités mais ce passé devait rester derrière. Il fallait que j'avance même si l'inconnu m'effrayait.

Je secouai la tête. Je rêvassais depuis une bonne demi-heure alors que j'étais supposée travailler. Je me remis péniblement à ma tâche.

Je sentis un frôlement près de mon épaule. Absorbée par ce que j'écrivais, je ne m'y attardai pas, bercée par un nocturne de Chopin. Je fermai les yeux. La mélodie du piano m'emportait avec elle, comme à chaque fois. J'adorais ce morceau. Je me plaisais à le jouer plusieurs fois d'affilée mais le plaisir était plus grand lorsque je l'entendais. J'aurais pu danser et tourner sur moi-même avec ce fond musical.

Lorsqu'il prit fin, je restai un moment à savourer le bien-être qui m'avait envahi puis me décidai à changer de morceau. Je sursautai. Emmett se trouvait devant moi, narquois :

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas travailler autant.

- Ha ha ha. Ne jamais se surmener, c'est le meilleur moyen de bâcler son boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais?

- Chopin. Attends, je te fais voir. »

Je lui mis un écouteur dans l'oreille et refit défiler le nocturne. Il ne pipa mot et s'installa dans la musique avec moi. Lorsque la dernière note fut :

« Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aimais ce genre de musique.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te voyais plus dans la pop, lança-t-il avec une note de taquinerie dans la voix.

- Ha ha ha. A cause de la danse?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, en fait, ça dépend. En général, j'ai une nette préférence pour les musiques où les instruments dominent et pas la voix. J'aime les acoustiques ou encore les symphonies. Les chansons que j'aime sont celles où le chanteur suit la musique, s'y plie et non l'inverse. C'est magnifique, je trouve. La manière dont la voix devient un instrument comme les autres, se mélange au rythme. Vraiment beau. Harmonieux. Pour la danse, j'ai besoin de son où on sent bien le rythme, où le tempo est bien marqué. Donne-moi de la pop, du r'n'b, n'importe quoi, tant que le pas se frappe, je suis partante. Mais non, je ne suis pas fana de ce genre-là. J'en écoute seulement pour les chorégraphies.

- Ha ha ha. Dis donc, tu t'enflammes, là, tonitrua-t-il.

- Désolée, c'est qu'il ne faut pas me lancer sur des sujets comme ça sinon je ne m'arrête que si on m'en fait signe, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt intéressant de voir une pareille réaction… Comme tout à l'heure. Tu viens souvent ici, interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis là tous les soirs, l'informai-je en dodelinant de la tête, jaugeant sa réaction.

Je sentis mon front se plisser mais Emmett ne me semblait pas choqué. Au contraire, il opinait seulement du chef avec des hum hum songeurs.

- Tu ne préfères pas sortir?

- Non, je suis casanière et puis je privilégie le calme. L'alcool, les rencontres, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ici, je suis servie. Je suis entourée de livres et j'ai mon mp3. Si je pouvais, je resterais même au conservatoire jusqu'à pas d'heure», terminai-je en riant nerveusement.

Nous discutâmes ainsi des heures. J'avais fini le travail que je m'étais fixé et j'avais donc du temps libre avant de rentrer chez moi. Lorsque l'heure vint de quitter la salle, il offrit galamment de me raccompagner chez moi. Offre que je déclinai avec un sourire non feint. J'avais tellement l'habitude de m'occuper de moi-même qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se dérange pour moi.

Mes pas me menèrent vers le parc mais le manteau noir de la nuit m'arrêta avant que je ne franchisse le seuil. Que faire? Est-ce que la joie qui circulait dans mes veines suffisait à me faire traverser ce jardin public plongé dans l'obscurité?

Non. La dernière nuit m'avait appris une leçon et je rebroussai chemin. Quelque part, j'étais encore une peureuse. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire un détour.

J'avais le cœur joyeux. Je sautillai sur le trottoir et esquissai même des ronds-de-chat. Je me faisais mes premiers amis. Cette pensée suffisait à me donner envie de voler.

Tandis que je me couchais, je souris. En deux jours, ma vie avait grandement changé. Jamais je n'avais autant parlé. C'était une première pour moi. Je me sentais courageuse. Forte. Mon sommeil s'en trouva différent lui aussi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je rêvai et une étrange berceuse s'installa dans mes songes.

* * *

**AN**: Chapitre court, je sais. Je suis impardonnable.

Review=teaser.


	5. Chapter 5: Je voulais te dire

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

* * *

**Chapitre 5****: ****Je voulais te dire que je t'attends (J. CERRADA)**

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur. Le soleil tapait déjà fort et des oisillons chantonnaient à ma fenêtre. Tout allait bien. Je me préparai en vitesse avant de me diriger vers le conservatoire. Je n'avais pas de cours à assurer ni auxquels à assister alors j'avais quartier libre pour mes loisirs.

Arrivée dans l'auditorium, je me dirigeai droit vers le piano. Un grand et magnifique piano à queue de chez Schimmel que j'affectionnais et adulais autant que si c'était le mien. J'avais obtenu l'autorisation de l'utiliser lorsque personne ne le réclamait autant de temps que je le souhaitais et personne ne venait me déranger. Tous les mercredis se déroulaient de cette façon. Dans mon emploi du temps, j'aimais que mes journées soient organisées selon un schéma habituel. C'était carré, ne laissait place à rien d'autre mais c'est ainsi que mon quotidien se passait. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait le modifier. Qui pouvait le bouleverser?

J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand. Il faisait chaud et l'air pouvait ainsi me caresser la peau pendant que je m'échauffais les doigts. Je pris place sur la banquette et posai mes doigts sur les délicates touches.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent tandis que je pianotais quelques valses de Chopin pour me mettre en condition. Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai qu'à côté du piano étaient posés une guitare avec un violon. Je réfléchis. D'où pouvaient-ils sortir? Je ne restai pas longtemps dessus et je me concentrai. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon temps en conjonctures.

J'étalais ma partition. La Campanella de Paganini. A la base pour violon mais j'étais convaincue qu'au piano, elle rendrait tout aussi jolie même si mes petites mains allaient en souffrir. Quelquefois, j'aurais souhaité posséder les mêmes que Lizst pour être capable de faire les mêmes écarts que lui, soupirai-je.

Je m'escrimais dessus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux professeurs en plein discussion animée.

Je m'arrêtai net. Je me sentais comme une élève prise en flagrant délit. Je rougis. Ils s'avancèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Pendant un moment, rien ne vint interrompre cet instant de gêne puis l'un d'eux se mit à applaudir, suivi par l'autre :

« Chapeau. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bien joué. Tu m'impressionnes, tonitrua-t-il en s'esclaffant.

- Merci, répondis-je d'une vois de souris. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'imposer. Je pars dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, haletai-je.

- Non, attends, me hélèrent-ils. On a du temps en rab. Tu voudrais jouer avec nous? C'est comme ça qu'on se détend.

D'un côté, je voulais partir. Me tapir au fond d'un trou mais en même temps, mon instrument m'appelait irrésistiblement. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter comme ça, sans être préparée.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Si tu joues aussi bien, on ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça», plaisantèrent-ils.

Nous fîmes donc les présentations. Ils s'appelaient Sam et Billy. Ils enseignaient respectivement le violon et la guitare depuis cinq ans. Sam avait travaillé au conservatoire de Paris, France avant de revenir pour cause de mal du pays et Billy était originaire d'Australie. Il s'était installé aux Etats-Unis pour suivre sa femme et rien ne le retenait à Sydney. Sa famille la plus proche était disloquée aux quatre coins du monde et Seattle semblait un bon compromis.

Ils semblèrent ébahis lorsque je leur confiai que je pouvais jouer de plusieurs instruments mais que j'étais employée pour autre chose. Ils me trouvaient si jeune! En même temps, ils admirent avec humour que voir des personnes comme moi avoir autant de talent les dégoûtaient, selon leurs propres mots. Je ris avec eux. Contrairement à ce qu'ils affirmaient, je ne pensais pas être talentueuse. J'avais seulement beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à ce niveau-là.

Nous commençâmes à jouer. Nous démarrâmes en douceur avec une petite composition pour orchestre puis, comme nous nous amusions, nous partîmes sur un «trip» :

« Bella, trouve-nous un morceau plus actuel à faire. On a envie de sortir du classique, lâcha Billy en s'adossant négligemment au mur.

- D'accord. Mais alors, je ne vous garantis pas que ce soit forcément connu, deal, leur proposai-je alors que mes neurones fonctionnaient à toute vitesse et que les idées affluaient.

- Deal.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes. Je sais déjà ce qu'on va faire. Mais faut que je l'imprime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne bouge pas.»

Ce disant, ils s'immobilisèrent, telles deux statues vivantes. Je courus en riant vers l'accueil. Essoufflée, je ne pus que désigner l'imprimante du doigt. La réceptionniste comprit et s'écarta afin de me laisser une liberté de mouvement. Pendant que je mettais en route l'impression, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Sam et Billy. Deux personnes bien sympathiques.

J'étais à l'aise avec eux et lorsque je commençais à jouer à l'improviste, ils me suivaient et on terminait avec un morceau totalement différent de celui qui était prévu. Cependant, on s'amusait bien à ce jeu-là et quelque part, je me débridais. J'adorais leur compagnie. Après déjà trois heures en leur compagnie, je savais qu'ils seraient de bons amis pour moi.

J'avais fini lorsque Lauren, une collègue arriva en trombe dans le bureau :

« Hey, Rosalie, vous l'avez vu, le journaliste, s'enquit-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

- Oui, il s'est présenté ce matin à huit heures mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, je lui ai dit de repasser. Il a répondu qu'il patienterait dans le coin. Je pense qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment Rosalie pouvait-elle rester aussi professionnelle avec une Lauren aussi agaçante et… mais je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Rosalie qui reprenait en gloussant:

- C'est bon. Il vient de me quitter. Je le dévorerai tout cru! »

Lauren devait être interviewée pour le journal local. Elle s'en moquait complètement, habituée à être sous les feux de la rampe mais elle avait accepté. Journaliste mignon, à ce qu'il paraissait. Lauren craquait pour les jeunes hommes alors qu'elle faisait facilement le double de leur âge. Sa dernière conquête n'avait qu'un an de différence avec moi. Cependant, Lauren se lassait vite des hommes. Elle me rappelait beaucoup le personnage de la marquise de Merteuil. Lauren avait un statut social privilégié et même si elle cherchait à dissimuler son vil penchant, elle y succombait tout de même et sans aucune pudeur.

Le jeune homme qui devait voir Lauren n'allait pas y échapper, pensai-je avant de rejoindre Sam et Billy. Cependant, plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne regardai pas où mes pas me portaient et je me heurtai à un obstacle. Saleté de mur, rouspétai-je. Mes feuilles s'éparpillèrent dans ma course. Je les ramassai rapidement avant de repartir et encore une fois, ma maladresse ma joua un tour. Je bousculai quelqu'un au passage et pressée par le temps, je m'excusai sans me retourner puis rejoignis Billy et Sam:

« Désolée les gars. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- C'est pas grave. On s'est occupé en t'attendant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as déniché?

Hé, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, s'exclama Billy en feuilletant les pages rapidement.

- Ne t'occupe pas des paroles. Joue seulement, intimai-je, espérant qu'ils allaient passer à autre chose.

Peine perdue.

- Bella, tu saurais chanter en japonais, murmura Sam.

- Oui, si tu prends en compte le fait que je chante mal. Très mal.

C'était vrai. Je me faisais penser à un canard enroué et c'était affreusement horrible.

- Ah, j'aurais voulu voyager autour du monde comme toi. Etre polyglotte. Parler au moins cinq langues comme toi, rêvassèrent-ils.

- Avec des parents comme les miens, c'est un passage obligé! Ha ha ha…

- Bell's… chante. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, on te bâillonne. »

Je ris avec eux puis me tus.

Jamais je n'avais pensé que parler autant de langues puisse être un bonus pour moi. Je devais être trop occupée à me replier sur moi-même. Enfin… Les langues étrangères avaient toujours exercé un attrait pour moi alors je me faisais un point d'honneur pour apprendre à les maîtriser. Surtout que ça m'aidait à communiquer dans le pays. Mes parents m'encourageaient seulement car ça permettait d'excuser nos fréquents déménagements autour du monde.

Nous commençâmes. Lorsque j'avais quatorze ou quinze ans, j'étais tombée «en amour» pour une chanson tirée de l'adaptation en animé d'un manga. Depuis, je m'étais essayée à la jouer par tous les instruments. Je rêvais de la performer avec d'autres afin de l'entendre en direct. Je fermai les yeux. Les notes sublimes m'emportaient avec elles.

Akatsuki no kuruma. Par Yuki Kajiura en collaboration avec Fiction Junction Yuuka. Mais j'aimais surtout la chanson pour la composition de Kajiura qui par quelques instruments, réussissait à me transporter dans un monde de notes et de portées.

[**Lien dans mon profil.]**

Une de mes compositrices contemporaines favorites. Talentueuse.

Au moment d'entonner les paroles, je fus prise de peur. Jamais je n'avais chanté et encore moins devant des témoins. Je craignais qu'ils ne se moquent de moi. Ils m'encouragèrent et attendirent patiemment alors, le cœur battant, je me lançai.

Je crus percevoir le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait mais je n'y accordai pas d'attention. J'étais déjà bien stressée comme cela. Durant tout le temps de la prestation, je tâchai de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais mais il fut des fois où j'étais plus que tentée de me taire. J'avais tellement honte des imperfections de ma voix. Mes couacs trahissaient mon anxiété et plus je tentais de les contrôler, plus j'échouais.

A la fin, j'étais rouge de colère et de fatigue. Sam et Billy gardaient le silence. Lorsque j'osai relever mes yeux, je constatai qu'ils souriaient:

« Ben tu vois que c'était pas si terrible. C'était top! Tu es douée, même!

- Flatteur, laissai-je mes nerfs exploser.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je pense que t'as un joli brin de voix. T'es pas d'accord, Billy?

- Ah si, tout à fait. Prends plus confiance en toi.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile à appliquer comme conseil.

- C'est vrai. Donc, dorénavant, tu vas jouer avec nous. Tu es obligée. Hé hé. Et n'essaye pas de te défiler. On te fera chanter, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu as intérêt à t'y faire. »

Je me tus. Je ne gagnerai pas contre eux.

Billy leva la tête. Il adressa quelques mots à quelqu'un qui devait se tenir derrière moi mais dans le brouillard que j'étais, je ne compris rien. Après cela, il s'excusa et sortit. Il devait avoir un entretien avec le journaliste de Lauren et celui-ci l'attendait pendant ma performance. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Etre jugée par deux personnes me suffisait déjà. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui était la troisième à avoir assisté à mon show.

Tandis que nous attendions son retour, Sam entama le solo de la chanson. Mon passage préféré. Je le suivis au piano puis bientôt, nous partîmes dans une improvisation endiablée. M'entraîner tous les jours sur des études était quelque chose mais je découvrais la joie et le plaisir de m'amuser réellement.

Peu après, il partit à son tour pour assurer ses cours, me laissant seule.

J'en profitai pour prendre la guitare et jouer un peu.

Je terminai la journée ainsi, en alternant avec le piano et le violon.

J'avais vécu aujourd'hui un bon moment avec Sam et Billy et j'espérais que cela se reproduise.

Lauren vint me voir vers l'heure de la fermeture. Elle me remit les documents dont j'avais besoin pour passer mon concours d'ici six mois et ce faisant, elle ne cessait de déblatérer sur son visiteur. Comme prévu, elle avait craqué pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas son âge mais il lui avait opposé une résistance qui l'attirait. Elle aimait les challenges. Il avait néanmoins posé toutes ses questions et s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Lauren se promettait de le poursuivre de ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'il fléchisse. Elle se frottait les mains rien que d'y penser.

Je partis vite avant qu'elle ne puisse me retenir plus et me dirigeai droit vers mon lieu d'études préféré.

La bande s'y trouvait déjà. Indécise, je restai immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Rosalie me fassent signe de les rejoindre.

Je m'installai à la seule place de libre, entre Rosalie et Edward et, intimidée par la carrure imposante de celui-ci, commençai à déballer mes affaires lorsqu'Alice prit la parole:

« Alors, Bella, qu'est- ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui?

- Rien de spécial. Je me suis détendue, déclarai-je nonchalamment, ignorant les sourcils d'Edward qui se fronçaient et sa mâchoire qui se durcissait.

- T'as bien de la chance. Nous, on a tous bossé. D'ailleurs, tu sais sur quoi tu vas écrire?

- Oui.

- … Alors? Ne nous fais pas languir?

- Eh bien, je voudrais faire découvrir les master classes.

Quel était le problème d'Edward? Que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point-là? Méritais-je vraiment qu'il serre ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures rien qu'au son de ma voix? Et pourquoi voulais-je pleurer rien que pour cela? Je ne devais pas le laisser m'atteindre comme ça. Non.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce sont en quelque sorte des portes ouvertes dans les conservatoires. Les élèves de différentes classes jouent un ou plusieurs morceaux sur scène, de niveau élaboré qu'ils auront durement travaillé pendant des mois avant.

Le répertoire n'est pas fermé. Il peut aller du classique au romantique. C'est l'occasion de montrer aux parents et professeurs les progrès accomplis par l'élève et pour celui-ci l'occasion de maîtriser son trac et de se faire un peu connaître.

- Et donc, tu vises quelqu'un en particulier ou tu n'as pas de chouchou, interrogea Edward.

Je sursautai. Etait-il lunatique ou bien? C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait et à ce moment-là, son regard avait perdu de son reflet métallique. Sa voix mélodieuse était de celles qui animent la radio tard le soir. Qui vous bercent et vous emportent avec elles. Je l'examinai brièvement. Il possédait des yeux verts perçants et un visage assez droit. Je pouvais tout de suite dire qu'il ne se liait pas facilement avec les autres et qu'il était de nature méfiante. Cependant, ses prunelles claires dénotaient un réel intérêt et intimidée, je répondis lentement.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Pour moi, ils se valent tous, par le travail fourni. Après, certains sont plus talentueux que d'autres, c'est certain… En fait, ce sujet me tient à cœur car c'est un évènement qui peut faire connaître aux profanes le plaisir de la musique classique. Sans paroles, sans fard. Juste le plaisir de la musique elle-même.

- Quand est-ce que tu donnes ton prochain cours, demanda Emmett.

- Les mardis et les vendredis, pourquoi, repris-je intriguée en penchant ma tête.

C'était un tic dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire et je m'énervai moi-même en constatant que je l'avais encore. C'était ça où me ronger les ongles…

- Sandy est très impatiente d'y retourner. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Ha ha.

- Comment ça? Quels cours, coupa Alice.

- Toi, t'as pas fait attention. Elle est l'assistante d'une prof de danse. Elle l'a dit la dernière fois, s'esclaffa Edward.

Son rire grave m'étourdit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait écouté ce que l'on disait. Cela renforça mon impression selon laquelle il avait un grand sens de l'observation et de l'écoute.

J'espérais que la conversation dévie sur autre chose. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit focalisée sur moi. J'étais de celles qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre plutôt que s'exposer à la lumière.

Doc restait toujours silencieux. Un rapide coup d'œil m'assura qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, on pourra venir de te voir, cria presque Alice.

Comment pouvait-elle déborder autant d'énergie? Tellement d'énergie que cela suffit à m'étourdir un instant.

- … Oui… si tu veux. Tant que vous ne me déconcentrez pas et que ça ne vous gêne pas. Vous n'êtes pas obligés…

- Ah, c'est génial. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.

- Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi. »

Nous discutâmes longtemps. Tous se montrèrent d'agréable compagnie. Emmett possédait une aura incroyable. D'emblée, j'étais à l'aise par sa présence.

Edward, quant à lui, j'avais du mal à le cerner. Il tenait bien une conversation, était fort cultivé et aimable mais il semblait se tenir à l'écart. Il était réservé mais devait se révéler un bon ami.

Arriva le moment de partir. Doc proposa de me raccompagner mais je refusai, mal à l'aise. Un professeur avec une élève. Je ne voulais surtout pas donner de raisons à qui que ce soit de jaser sur mon compte. De plus, je savais très bien m'occuper de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Alice proposa donc de rester avec moi, nous ferions le chemin ensemble de cette manière.

Ce fut Edward qui me surprit. J'ignorais qu'il était le frère d'Alice. A y réfléchir, cela aurait dû me sauter aux yeux immédiatement. Ils se ressemblaient par bien des manières. Physiquement mais aussi moralement. Tous deux étaient loyaux, c'était évident.

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement. Une douce brise nous berçait. Alice gambadait devant nous comme un capri. Sa grâce me faisait me sentir comme un éléphant à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se planta devant moi :

« Bella, quel est ton nom entier?

- Bella Marie Swan, répondis-je curieuse de savoir où elle souhaitait en venir.

- Bella Marie, c'est joli. Tu veux venir dormir chez nous ce soir?

- Mary Alice Cullen, de quel droit tu te permets d'inviter des personnes à l'improviste comme ça?

- Et toi, Edward Anthony Cullen, de quel droit tu te permets de me parler comme ça? Tu n'es pas mon père et Bella est mon amie. J'ai envie qu'on fasse une pyjama party! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Elle sera dans ma chambre de toute façon.

J'assistai impuissante à leur dispute. Les propos d'Alice me touchaient énormément, même plus qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir. Ils me faisaient chaud au cœur.

- Ne vous disputez pas. Je peux rester chez moi, comme ça, je ne dérangerai pas.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que je le veux.

- Oui, mais et moi alors? Vous allez parler et rire toute la nuit et je me lève tôt demain, moi!

Mais… De quel droit se permettait-il de me juger comme ça? Pensait-il vraiment que je ne me préoccuperai pas de mes hôtes?

- Moi aussi. J'ai cours à huit heures. En plus, je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi!

- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'empêcher de dormir !

- Je n'avais aucune intention de m'imposer non plus!

Comment avais-je réussi à m'embarquer dans une pareille situation?

Jamais je ne m'étais disputée avec quelqu'un, qui plus est, avec le frère d'une amie (une amie, ah… soupir rêveur). Mais cet Edward…. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui donner un coup où je pensais! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau qu'il pouvait me traiter de haut comme ça!

Alice désamorça la bombe. Elle s'immisça entre nous et nous écarta de ses bras frêles, me faisant réaliser comme je m'étais rapprochée de lui pendant notre altercation.

- Bon, Bella, on t'accompagne chez toi, tu prends quelques affaires et on rentre. Eddie, je te promets qu'on ne fera pas de bruit et que tu ne nous entendras pas du tout. Maintenant, zou!

- Ok, mais Alice, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- C'est mignon, Eddie. »

Edward resta bouche bée. Mince! J'avais parlé sans réfléchir. J'étais sensée être furieuse contre lui, non?

Je hâtai le pas. Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je les fis entrer et patienter dans le salon tandis que je me précipitai dans ma chambre et rassemblai en vitesse quelques vêtements de rechange avant d'écrire un mot à Laurent.

Lorsque je redescendis, je surpris une conversation entre Alice et son frère :

« T'aurais pu au moins prévenir les parents.

- C'est fait. Ils sont d'accord.

- Et elle, tu ne crois pas que t'abuses quand même? Ces choses-là se prévoient en principe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en formalise. Et puis, je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle dort seule dans une grande maison vide. Je l'aime bien, moi.

- Je sais, je te comprends. Et moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Mais y a un savoir-vivre quand même. »

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les espionner mais ce dialogue m'avait émue. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice puisse me tenir en considération et encore moins que ce soit le cas pour son frère. Après tout, je ne les connaissais même pas la semaine d'avant. Comment pouvais-je rester en colère contre lui avec ça? Mais peut-être qu'après avoir passé tout ce temps à les observer furtivement, cela avait contribué à cette impression de les avoir toujours connus.

Je fis du bruit pour annoncer mon arrivée. Edward vint à ma rencontre pour prendre galamment mon sac. Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas tenir rancune contre lui. Alice trépignait toujours d'impatience. Je laissai mon mot sur le réfrigérateur au cas où mes parents rentrassent, ce dont je doutais fortement, mais au cas où, puis nous partîmes. Au moment où je verrouillais la porte d'entrée, une pensée me traversa la tête. La maison me semblait froide tandis qu'avec Alice et Edward, mon cœur s'emplissait d'une chaleur confortable. C'est ainsi que par une nuit, transie de froid, je me sentis vivante pour la première fois de ma vie.

* * *

**AN**: Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une promotion au boulot donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps personnel. Merci à celles qui me suivent encore.

Re-bienvenue à ma petite K qui fait son retour :P

Review=teaser.


	6. Chapter 6: Last tango in Paris

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?_

* * *

**Chapitre 6****: ****Last tango in Paris (Gotan Project)**

Sur la route, je me plongeai dans mes pensées. Que faisaient mes parents à cette heure-ci? Déjà, où se trouvaient-ils en ce moment? Dans quelle partie du monde avaient-ils pris leurs quartiers?

C'était vrai qu'avec leurs voyages fréquents à l'étranger, j'étais de ce fait libre et indépendante mais quelquefois, un sentiment étrange de solitude m'étreignait même si j'étais entourée. Se sentir seule au milieu de la foule, quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?

J'aurais souhaité que ma mère, surtout, soit casanière car c'était elle qui influençait mon père pour toujours bouger. Renée ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus de cinq minutes car sinon, elle s'ennuyait rapidement. Nous n'avions pas le temps de dire ouf que déjà, elle se levait et s'écriait qu'elle voulait voir le monde. Je pense maintenant que si Charlie ne l'avait pas suivi, elle ne se serait pas sacrifiée pour lui. Elle aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques pour suivre son chemin. J'espérais juste qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait pour cela.

Tout à coup, je ressentis un changement de pression sur mes épaules.

Lorsque j'émergeai de ma rêverie, Edward me tenait par cet endroit et son regard…. Si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été aussi contractée, j'aurais cru qu'il me désirait.

Honteuse, je bredouillai lamentablement mes excuses qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de mal, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Ses yeux verts me fuyaient et fixaient un point derrière moi. Ca et sa voix rauque m'indiquèrent qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je m'abstienne d'accepter l'ordre d'Alice. Il m'en voulait.

- Non. Vraiment, je… , perdis-je mes moyens en bafouillant.

Pourquoi me mettais-je dans cet état? Ne pouvais-je pas me comporter normalement et de manière posée? J'avais l'impression de redevenir une enfant avec lui et je détestais cela. Il ne pouvait pas me faire cela, il n'en avait pas le droit!

- Bella, rassure-toi. Ce n'est rien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère?

C'était inattendu. Se préoccupait-il réellement de moi ou bien était-ce seulement une question polie?

- Hum... non, merci, Edward.

- De rien. Nous sommes arrivés. »

L'habitat d'Alice et Edward ne se démarquait pas beaucoup des immeubles résidentiels environnants mais ma première impression détala vite.

Alice nous précéda et après avoir franchi le seuil, elle me fit sursauter en s'époumonant pour avertir ses parents de notre présence. Seule, une femme, que j'identifiai comme leur mère, surgit à son appel. Elle sourit chaleureusement avant de sermonner gentiment sa fille. Rien que l'aura qui émanait d'elle m'inspirait confiance. Alice fit les présentations d'usage et je bavardai un petit instant avec Esmé avant qu'Alice ne m'entraîne à sa suite pour me faire visiter la maison.

Le salon était élégamment décoré avec une touche exotique dominée par le rouge. Assurément, la personne qui s'était chargée de la décoration aimait cette couleur. Partout, elle était étalée. Dans toutes les déclinaisons. Rouge carmin, rouge bordeaux… sans rendre les murs violents. Au contraire, ce mélange avec les meubles anciens et discrets donnait une ambiance feutrée. En fait, cela m'intimida. Les tapis venus tout droit d'Europe invitaient à se plonger dedans et à s'y rouler. J'avais toujours imaginé de le faire. Ils me paraissaient cossus et moelleux à souhait. J'esquissai doucement un pas. Le bruit de celui-ci fut atténué voire étouffé. Rien ne troublait la quiétude de la salle.

J'eus un tour des autres pièces. Toutes se révélaient ornées de la même façon. A l'exception des chambres. Dans celle des parents flottait une odeur capiteuse. J'eus seulement le temps de remarquer que cela devait être leur mère qui avait choisi la manière de meubler leur intérieur avant de sortir.

Celle d'Edward reflétait sa personnalité. Sans signe ostentatoire. Elégante et raffinée. Ses murs regorgeaient de livres, ce qui me laissa sans voix. J'aurais voulu les examiner tant leur reliure attirait mon œil. Edward me faisait face, attendant certainement une réaction qui ne vint pas. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses étagères, caressant toujours ses ouvrages. De plus, j'avais toujours à l'esprit ce que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure et je n'osais pas affronter son regard perçant.

Alice me prit la main et m'emmena dans la sienne qui jouxtait celle d'Edward. Un désordre régnait dedans mais on s'y sentait à l'aise. Des vêtements, des magazines, des bandes dessinées… un vrai capharnaüm! Voyant ma mine déconfite, elle rit de bon cœur. Me laissant seule quelques instants dans ce qui s'avérait être sa chambre, elle nous prépara de quoi grignoter puis me rejoignit.

Leur cuisine contrastait avec le reste de la maisonnée. Moderne et équipée, elle dénotait un souci high tech mais restait tout de même familiale. Tout le contraire de la mienne qui était complètement neutre et froide.

Tout à ma rêverie, je ne remarquai pas le retour d'Alice. Elle s'installa sur le lit, à côté de moi puis me tapota dans l'épaule, me faisant signe que je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain pour me préparer et me changer. Sur le seuil, j'hésitai. La lumière m'aveuglait. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lueur éblouissante du néon avant d'être saisie par les petits autocollants qu'Alice et Edward avaient dû coller, enfants, dans toute la pièce. Je reconnus même quelques vignettes Panini qui faisaient fureur quand j'étais enfant. Je ris. La salle de bain aurait dû être une horreur mais les parents, sans chercher à décoller ces atrocités, les avaient camouflé en dessinant ou en peignant un motif qui les absorbait. Le résultat était prodigieux. Vous auriez cru vous trouver dans un musée ou même dans une peinture.

Je me forçai à entrer dans la baignoire. Je craignais tant d'éclabousser les murs, malgré le rideau de douche, que ma douche qui aurait dû durer une petite dizaine de minutes en prit trois fois plus.

Quand je revins dans la chambre d'Alice, des éclats de voix sortaient de chez Edward.

Alice roula des yeux. Tous les soirs, me confia-t-elle, il passait des heures au téléphone avec sa petite amie qui avait déménagé trois mois auparavant au Mexique avec sa famille.

Cet évènement l'avait énormément affecté mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, même s'il se montrait moins enjoué et moins présent qu'avant. Il connaissait Tanya de longue date mais ne s'était déclaré que le printemps dernier. Alice ignorait s'il était vraiment amoureux mais elle ne supportait pas du tout Tanya et c'était réciproque. Au début, cela avait fait souffrir Edward mais elles étaient parvenues à un compromis tacite. Elles se tairaient pour son bien, se tolèreraient. Cela marchait plutôt bien, même.

Cependant, Alice n'ignorait pas les agissements de Tanya derrière le dos de son frère. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Tanya cachait tellement bien son jeu que Alice doutait qu'il ne la croie. Ce fut une véritable bénédiction qu'elle parte à l'étranger. Alice commençait à craquer.

Leurs parents les laissaient libres dans le choix de leurs fréquentations. Ils pensaient que cela contribuait à leur développement. Ils n'intervinrent donc pas lorsqu'Edward commença à voir Tanya. Un béguin devait s'épanouir sans entrave. Ils déchantèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leur fils se coupait de tout, de ses amis, de son travail, même de sa famille. Il ne vivait rien que pour elle. Tout son monde gravitait autour de Tanya et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils regrettèrent même d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin. Edward projetait de l'épouser et de couper totalement les ponts avec eux. A cause d'elle.

Je n'écoutais pas la suite, connaissant la fin. Je repensais à lui. Il devait avoir souffert énormément de la séparation, surtout s'il comptait passer le reste de ses jours avec elle.

C'était une chance rare d'avoir quelqu'un qui compte ainsi pour vous. Son comportement montrait qu'il se donnait corps et âme dans ce qui comptait pour lui. C'était un geste beau et noble. Dommage que cela ne soit pas réciproque en ce qui concernait Tanya.

Je ne doutais pas qu'elle tienne à lui, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas dans le même sens que lui.

Ils vivaient donc une relation à distance… Blasée que j'étais, je n'y croyais pas. Pour moi, elles étaient vouées à l'échec. J'avais toujours eu la conviction que quand on aimait une personne, on ressentait le besoin physique et émotionnel d'être proche d'elle.

Alice s'étira puis se tourna vers moi :

« Bella, on n'est pas là pour parler de mon idiot de frère mais de toi. Tu as un chéri?

- Non. On a tellement déménagé que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de nouer des liens avec les autres. A vrai dire, mes parents viennent seulement de se poser. Enfin, façon de dire.

- Donc tu ne partiras pas?

- Non. Là, je crois que je vais rester longtemps, tentais-je de plaisanter.

- Alors, comment ça se fait que quand on est passé, il n'y avait personne?

- Ils continuent de voyager. Quelquefois, ça dure des mois mais ils sont heureux comme ça alors c'est ça qui compte.

- Et toi? Tu ne te sens pas seule?

- Je suis habituée depuis longtemps, ha ha ha.

Je riais jaune. Je ne voulais pas attirer sa compassion, ni ce regard qui vous fait sentir que vous méritez de la pitié.

- Le bon côté, c'est que tu n'as personne pour te donner un couvre-feu.

- Oui, je suis indépendante. Je suis forte et autonome! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me figeai lorsque je reconnus Edward sur le pas de la porte.

Il semblait contrarié au plus haut point et prêt à exploser.

Il nous somma de faire moins de bruit et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Je restais coite avant de réagir. Que venait-il de se passer?

Sans que je comprenne ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre et entrai en trombe. Il était allongé sur son lit, un bras sur ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, je regrettai de troubler sa quiétude puis :

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de nous crier dessus. On a peut-être ri un peu fort mais tu peux parler, Monsieur-je-parle fort au téléphone. Si tu veux que quelqu'un écoute tes recommandations, commence par les appliquer toi-même! »

Je le laissai hébété. J'étais fière de moi. Bien sûr, il ne le fallait pas mais il avait été injuste et je l'avais remis à sa place. Une part de moi était également mortifiée mais je ne voulais pas y penser. J'en aurais tout le temps cette nuit.

Alice me félicita et me donna une tape dans le dos, complice. Nous nous endormîmes, non sans continuer notre conversation à voix basse avant. Il était déjà deux heures du matin et jamais je n'avais veillé aussi tard mais j'aurais continué à discuter sur tout et sur rien avec Alice encore longtemps.

* * *

**AN**: Je sais : non seulement, je poste un mois après la dernière update mais en plus, le chapitre est court. Cinq pages. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates


	7. Chapter 7: Hélène

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages et lieux de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_**Le plot**__: LWBOTB est la pièce compagne d'Elle SSN. Ecrite du POV de Bella, ne seront retransmis que les moments manquants et complémentaires nécessaires pour appréhender l'histoire dans son ensemble. Résumé: Bella, jeune fille solitaire et au passé sombre décide un jour de prendre sa vie en main et de s'ouvrir au monde. Saura-t-elle reconnaître et saisir le bonheur qui est à portée de main?

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7****: ****Hélène (Roch Voisine)**

J'avais sept ans lorsque j'eus mon premier amoureux. Il s'appelait Peter. Nous étions voisins de classe.

Tout avait commencé par une gomme et une paire de ciseaux. C'était en maths. La maîtresse, madame Stevens, nous avait donné un exercice à résoudre. Je n'aimais pas les additions. Elles m'ennuyaient. J'étais arrivée dans cette école la veille et je ne connaissais personne. Le silence régnait dans la classe. Même les mouches devaient mieux s'amuser. Je passais mon temps à les observer furtivement plutôt qu'à me concentrer. Il faisait beau, un soleil radieux illuminait mon bureau.

Je sentis un coup, puis deux sur mon bras droit. Le bras qui m'avait frappée appartenait à Peter. Il insistait pour prendre ma gomme. Appliqué, travailleur, il était aussi terriblement distrait. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il passait son temps à emprunter les affaires des autres mais il oubliait toujours de les rendre. Il fallait tout le temps les lui réclamer.

J'hésitai. Je n'étais pas du genre à quémander, même pour mes possessions. Il s'impatienta alors et me traita de rapiat, de radin. Je n'aimai pas ce ton, il me blessait. Comment pouvait-il me juger ainsi? Sans attendre une réponse de ma part?

En colère, je lui lançai ma gomme au visage. Il n'apprécia pas ce geste et prit ses ciseaux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et encore moins à ce qu'il me coupe des cheveux. Fier de lui, il rit fort. Assez fort pour que madame Stevens entende notre vacarme et intervienne. Elle se plaça entre nous et nous sépara avant que je n'aie le temps de lui donner une bonne raclée. Elle nous plaça tout devant et nous surveilla le reste de la matinée, non sans nous donner une phrase à recopier jusqu'à la fin : « je ne dois pas me battre avec mes camarades ».

Tout à mon travail, je fulminais contre Peter. C'était injuste. J'étais seulement nouvelle et à cause de lui, j'étais punie. Il me lançait des regards menaçants également. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de mille feux. Il fit une moue puis se retourna définitivement. Je n'étais pas navrée le moins du monde. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Je haussai les épaules puis continuai ma tâche.

Arriva le temps de la récréation. Je traînais des pieds en sortant dans la cour. J'avais peur des représailles, je m'imaginais qu'il m'attendrait avec ses copains pour se venger.

En effet, il se trouvait bien là, comme je le pensais. Seulement, il était seul et avait un sourire avenant, ce qui me surprit. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre à ce moment-là.

Il s'avança vers moi et ne prononça que quelques mots qui changèrent la donne : « Désolé. Pardonne-moi ». Ce que je fis instantanément. Tout est toujours plus facile quand on est enfant.

Nous jouâmes donc jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne en classe. Nous devînmes amis. Je tombai amoureuse de lui, sentiment réciproque. Il avait besoin qu'on lui tienne tête et j'avais besoin de sa tendresse.

Nous devînmes amoureux. Nous nous tenions la main, nous nous faisions des bisous sur la joue et cela me suffisait. J'étais heureuse comme cela.

Mon interlude de bonheur prit fin lorsque nous dûmes déménager, encore.

Les adieux furent déchirants. Je passai bien un ou deux mois à pleurer sur la perte de Peter par la suite. Je ne voulais plus bouger. C'était la fin du monde. Je me sentais seule et incomprise.

Peter était mon souvenir le plus joyeux et le plus cher de mon enfance, songeai-je en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Alice m'avait sortie du lit à sept heures. Elle voulait qu'on passe visiter l'exposition qui se tenait sur la place centrale du marché. Elle trépignait d'impatience et chantait à tue-tête. Elle était du matin, elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère. Grognon, endormi et encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, il jeta un froid sur la table lorsqu'il nous rejoint.

Mal à l'aise, je me rappelai que nous nous étions quittés en mauvais termes la veille. Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, tentant de trouver une position confortable. Alice, sentant l'ambiance se modifier, décida contre toute attente de nous laisser seuls, prétextant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Edward resta obstinément le nez dans son bol. Je n'en pus plus et me levai pour rejoindre Alice :

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un rustre hier soir.

- Et moi, de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. C'était déplacé et mal venu de ma part.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Tellement de choses changent en ce moment… C'est déroutant.

- Comment ça?

- …

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

- Non, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir les personnes autour de toi évoluer. Alice, par exemple, ne se lie jamais aussi vite avec quelqu'un. Et là, tu te retrouves chez nous.

- Je vois… Tu sais, je pense que rien n'est destiné à demeurer immuable. Le monde est un perpétuel changement à lui tout seul. Tu regardes, la météo, même si maintenant, on peut prévoir à peu près comment elle sera, il reste toujours un aléa à prendre en compte. La musique, pareil. Qui aurait parié sur le retour du disco? En fait, pour moi, tout arrive pour une raison. Même si ça ne nous plaît pas initialement, au final, on s'en sort bien. Enfin ça n'engage que moi…

- Je comprends ta façon de voir mais et si tu n'avais pas envie que les choses changent? Si tu voulais que tout reste comme tu le connais, sans aléa justement?

- Alors, tu seras toujours malheureux. Car tu vas contre les rouages du destin. Apprends à accepter que tout échappe à ton contrôle et ta vision de la vie s'en trouvera modifiée, crois-moi!

- Sûrement… Comment tu as fait pour développer ce point de vue?

- Ha ha ha. Par expérience personnelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

L'atmosphère se détendit enfin et nous continuâmes à échanger nos opinions sur divers sujets. Cependant, une note de tristesse demeurait dans les yeux d'Edward sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour la faire déguerpir. Cette ombre me travaillait. Je me sentais concernée.

Je n'aurais pas su dire comment mais nous nous disputions encore lorsque Alice revint. Divergences politiques. J'étais démocrate, lui républicain.

Non que je ne partageais pas leurs valeurs comme la famille, mais je privilégiais le droit aux différences. En plus, j'associais les Rep aux milieux d'affaires : corrompus et blancs.

Pour lui, les Dem se montraient trop assistants. Il valait mieux que la nation se porte bien au détriment de quelques individus selon lui.

Alice fit encore le médiateur et nous nous tranquillisâmes. Je me fis une note mentale : « Ne plus jamais parler politique avec quelqu'un. C'est une source à problèmes. »

Nous passâmes ensuite la matinée à l'exposition. Elle portait sur les BDs, _of course, _mais je fus intriguée par les dessins tirés de ces bandes dessinées japonaises, les mangas. Jamais je n'en avais vu avant. Harmonieux, stylisés, je craquai tout de suite dessus. Edward se moqua légèrement du fait que je les découvrais seulement mais je m'esclaffai avec lui. Il se montra galant lorsqu'en rentrant de la librairie, il se proposa de porter mes sacs, remplis de mangas et de romans.

L'après-midi, nous nous rendîmes à la fête foraine qui se tenait une fois par an. Je n'y avais plus été depuis toute petite et j'étais excitée comme une puce. Alice voulait absolument manger une pomme d'amour. Tandis qu'elle s'en achetait une, mon regard fut attiré par des ballons qui s'envolaient. Edward se trouvait à côté de moi à ce moment-là et je l'entendis siffler d'émerveillement. J'étais aux anges, j'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille.

Alice avait appelé Rosalie et Emmett le matin et je fus plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent peu après. Nous décidâmes de faire le grand huit. Au sortir de celui-ci, j'étais la seule à en vouloir encore. Alice et Rosalie ne supportaient pas les sensations fortes et donc se trouvaient malades.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un stand de glaces à l'italienne. Le soleil tapait fort et j'attrapais chaud. Avec Emmett et Edward, nous nous prîmes une glace au chocolat. Ils restèrent conventionnels, prenant la pistache pour l'accompagner tandis que j'optais pour la fraise. J'en salivais d'avance. Ils rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'une des boules atterrit par maladresse sur mon nez. Je fis la moue. J'allais en commander une autre lorsqu'Emmett me tendit la sienne. J'en fus émue. Personne ne se montrait aussi attentionné avec moi. Son geste gentil et simple m'allait droit au cœur.

Cet après-midi se passa sans autre incident. Sur le retour, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement dans la poitrine. Cela ne m'enchantait guère de retrouver ma maison vide. Je devenais accoutumée au fait d'être entourée et de baigner dans l'agitation.

Rosalie et Emmett nous quittèrent les premiers. Auparavant, Emmett me prit à part et m'offrit une place pour assister à un ballet. Cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, s'excusa-t-il. Il avait appris cette information lorsque j'avais rapporté à Doc des documents nécessaires pour mon inscription au club.

Les larmes me vinrent instantanément aux yeux. Emmett était adorable. Je ne trouvais plus les mots pour le remercier. Il me prit dans ses bras et s'en alla.

Alice me taquina sur le chemin. « Le début d'une histoire d'amour », s'enthousiasmait-elle. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle imaginait déjà ma robe de mariage. Si, si. Je ne connaissais pas Alice depuis longtemps mais c'était comme si nous avions été sœurs dans une vie antérieure. Quoiqu'il en soit, son éloquence me donnait le tournis. Edward au contraire de sa sœur, restait silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il pensait sûrement à Tanya. Il souhaitait probablement pouvoir être proche d'elle, lui aussi.

Néanmoins, il fallut bien que j'anéantisse les espoirs de ma nouvelle amie. Emmett ne m'attirait pas du tout de cette manière. Pourquoi, m'interrogea-t-elle. Oui, pourquoi. Emmett était très bel homme. Peut-être même trop? Alors qu'Edward, lui, était complètement différent. Peut-être à cause du charisme qui émanait de sa personne.

« Parce que physiquement, c'est mon père tout craché à son âge», m'entendis-je répondre.

Alice s'esclaffa, amusée.

- C'est pas très flatteur.

- Mais si. Mon père est un bel homme, faut pas croire. »

C'était la pure vérité. Alice ne répliqua plus et nous rentrâmes tranquillement. Une légère brise soufflait. C'était une magnifique journée. J'observai discrètement Alice interagir avec Edward. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais une tension fine entre eux. Comme s'il y avait un mur. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés? Dans tous les cas, j'espérais les voir un jour aussi complices que j'aurais voulu l'être avec mon frère si j'en avais eu un.

Nous nous séparâmes bientôt. Edward semblait toujours ailleurs et cette ombre n'avait pas quitté ses prunelles océan. Elle s'était même raffermie et assombrissait ses pupilles.

Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état. Je rattrapai Edward par le bras :

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je t'écouterai. »

Sur ce, je me précipitai chez moi. J'avais trop peur de sa réponse pour l'affronter. J'étais une lâche.

En refermant la porte, je me pris la tête dans les bras. J'avais envie de crier, de danser.

Cette journée serait la plus merveilleuse dans mes souvenirs. J'étais heureuse.

« Bella, votre journée s'est bien passée? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

J'adressai un grand sourire à Laurent.

- Non merci Laurent. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

Je montai directement dans ma chambre, ouvrai la fenêtre et m'installai au piano.

Les étoiles brillaient de toute leur splendeur dans le ciel et une brise chaude circulait.

C'était le début de l'automne.

* * *

**AN**: Je suis très très lente. Mea culpa. Promis. Dès que ma chimio est terminée, j'essayerai d'être plus productive.


End file.
